memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
2377
Events * Kasidy Yates's child with Benjamin Sisko is slated to have been born sometime early in this year. * The Doctor travels to the Alpha Quadrant to treat the terminally ill holographer Dr. Lewis Zimmerman. ( ) * Tom Paris is returned to the rank of lieutenant junior grade. ( ) * The Delta Flyer is destroyed by a Borg tactical cube. Captain Kathryn Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres are assimilated by the Borg in order to assist the drones of Unimatrix Zero in their rebellion. ( ) * The Borg drones capable of entering Unimatrix Zero begin a rebellion against the Collective, aided by the . ( ) * The Delta Flyer is rebuilt as the Delta Flyer II. Janeway consents to permit Tom Paris to use the Delta Flyer II in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally. Paris loses the race after a plot is discovered and thwarted to sabotage the Delta Flyer for the purpose of committing an assassination. ( ) * Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are married, and take their honeymoon on the Delta Flyer. ( ) * A Ferengi vessel in the Alpha Quadrant attempts to lure Voyager through a Geodesic fold, with hopes of stealing Seven of Nine's Nanoprobes and selling them for profit. Starfleet is able to trick the Ferengi into closing the fold before Voyager enters. ( ) * Voyager encounters a temporal distortion which briefly splits the ship up into several different time periods. ( ) * Janeway and Chakotay die in an alternative reality. ( ) * B'Elanna Torres discovers she is pregnant. ( ) * The USS Voyager is trapped in a region known as the Void, and forges alliances with several species in order to escape. ( ) * The crew of Voyager is abducted by the Quarren. Their identities are reassigned to that of laborers on the planet, but they are eventually rescued. ( ) * Communications between Voyager and the Alpha Quadrant improve when real-time communication is made possible. ( ) Episodes * ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Notes The placement of through is based on Dr. Lewis Zimmerman's statement in "Life Line" that he had not left Jupiter Station in over four years, which would coincide with his visit to Deep Space 9 in 2373. While he could be approximating, the statement of OVER four years supports a date of 2377, in addition to Captain Janeway's statement that The Doctor had been transported to the Alpha Quadrant three years previously in 2374. Additionally, there are no stardates given to suggest otherwise. Apocrypha *The first ''Deep Space Nine'' relaunch novel to be set in this year is Warpath. *The strategy game Star Trek: Armada II is also set in this year. *The opening and ending of the game Star Trek: Borg is set in this year, too. de:2377 es:2377 fr:2377 it:2377 nl:2377 pl:2377 rok sv:2377